The Ball That Changed Everything
by mamapotterhead24
Summary: The 20 Years Later Anniversary Ball in honor of the Battle of Hogwarts is coming up. Hermione arrives stag, freshly divorced. Will she leave stag? Or find her Mister Wonderful? Written for 20 Years Later Fest at Dramione Fanfiction Forum
1. Chapter 1

-15 years ago-

A knock sounded against Hermione Granger's closed office door.

"Hermione?" Blaise Zabini, her superior, was the one behind it.

"Come on in, Blaise."

"Ok, so hear me out."

 _That_ was a great way to start her morning. Whenever Blaise asked her to 'hear him out' it usually involved something tedious, unpleasant or, Merlin forbid, deadly.

"What is it now, Blaise?"

"So, Draco is freshly out of Azkaban…" He let that knowledge sink into her brain.

"And I should care why?"

"Well, he's looking for work, and he approached me." He was hesitant.

" _And_?"

"And the only place currently with an availability is, well, here."

"No! I refuse. Give me my severance package now and let me take my retirement, because that will never happen. No, Blaise, no."

"Hermione, give the bloke a chance," he attempted to persuade.

"To what? _Avada Kedavra_ me for breathing his precious pureblood air? No thanks."

"He's changed, 'Mione. Give him a chance. If it isn't working in a month, I'll find him another job."

She looked at him petulantly.

"Blaise whatever-your-middle-name-is Zabini, I hate you." She narrowed her gaze in his direction.

"And yet I adore you, 'Mione."

"So why are you in charge of finding Malfoy work? What about all his galleons?" she asked, feigning interest.

"His father squandered them all away on his post-Azkaban tart of a girlfriend. So Draco is left sickleless and under my surveillance to better himself."

Hermione bit her tongue against her sentiment of the blind leading the blind. Blaise barely had his life under control, much less being left as the charge of his former schoolboy troublemaking cohort.

"So, they thought Mister One-Night-Stand would be a good chaperone? They clearly don't know you two very well." She smirked and began stacking file folders.

"He starts Monday," Blaise muttered, ignoring her comment as he made his exit.

"This is going to be a disaster," she grumbled to herself, sitting herself down to work.

Monday morning, Hermione arrived at her office early, as per usual, having totally forgotten her conversation with Blaise. She entered her office, not noticing the second desk that had materialized over the weekend. Hermione also seemed not to notice the tall blond man with his legs stretched out so that his expensive French shoes perched perfectly on top of a pile of billing statements.

It wasn't until Blaise came in and stood at the other desk and began making polite conversation that Hermione looked up and noticed that her space had decreased in size.

Draco had to imagine Snape in a see-through nighty to decrease the rousing in his shorts. She was the picture of perfection: black, plastic, square-rimmed glasses edged down her nose as she bit on her featherless quill. Her hair was pulled back into a loose, curly ponytail.

"Blaise, I thought you were joking."

"Ahem, no, actually I was quite serious. He needs work experience until old man Malfoy croaks so he can inherit the company."

"Can I help?"

"I'm sorry - help with what?"

"Killing off the old man so he has job security."

Blaise looked up at her then and tried not to smile when he realized she was entirely serious.

"Hermione, we are not killing off the Malfoy patriarch just because you two hate each other."

"Why not? Lucius helped kill off loads of muggleborns just because they were muggleborns. What's the difference?"

A deep chuckle answered her.

"She certainly hasn't lost her spunk has she, eh, Blaise?"

Her eyes snapped up to meet his and he was internally set aflame. Flashes of vulgar images were no longer keeping his erection at bay. He was rock solid for her.

"Never. She's been this feisty since the day she stepped into my office."

"Was she this hot at Hogwarts?" he asked. She gasped.

He knew he was throwing her off center, and he was thoroughly enjoying it. His comment earned him a roll of her stunning eyes and a cluck of her tongue.

"Good luck. Don't kill each other."

Just like that, Blaise was gone. She and Draco Malfoy were left alone to work together in an amicable silence.

"So Granger, take a class on sex appeal after we graduated?" he tried.

She huffed in a Umbridge-like tone and continued to make marks on the paper in front of her.

Draco refused to be ignored. He stood and strode to her desk. Pushing aside a stack of papers, he sat down on the edge of her desk closest to her. His erection was prominent and obvious. Hermione was undeterred.

"Malfoy, I'm engaged to Ron. So whatever you are trying to do, it's going to stop. If you want to stay out of Azkaban or avoid a St. Mungo's stay for testicular retrieval, I suggest you take yourself back to your side of the office." Her tone was firm.

Draco's shoulders sagged and he strode back toward his desk. He couldn't deny the pride she wore on her face as she watched him retreat with his metaphorical tail between his legs.

 _That was just the way it was going to be_.


	2. Chapter 2

~Present Day~

Hermione waltzed into the Hogwarts 20th Anniversary Ball wearing a intoxicating black, lace dress with a red underlay paired with matching red and black pumps. Lips painted crimson, hair pinned into cascading curls, she was every inch a stunning sex pot. She saw Harry and gravitated toward him, ignoring anyone else. Her best friend embraced her happily.

"How does it feel? Being back here?" he asked her.

"I have missed it."

"Of course you would."

Harry chuckled as they walked to their seats at the front of the Great Hall.

Across the room, Draco and Blaise entered together looking as dapper as 1920's mobsters. Draco's hair was slicked back, his suit as black as the night sky outside the castle walls, save for his Slytherin-green tie. He had stayed single since his release from Azkaban, focusing on rebuilding, much like the Hogwarts castle. Blaise was dressed similarly to his best mate, opting for a silver tie instead. He had his calculating, dark eyes set on the youngest Weasley. She was newly single, and she had a pair of legs that Blaise desired to wear as a necklace.

But they, too, eventually disappeared inside the Great Hall. They were almost to their seats when Hermione walked toward them. She embraced Blaise instantly and shook Draco's hand as she broke away.

"Nice to see you boys!" She was exuberant.

Draco couldn't focus on anything outside of how positively delectable she looked in her dress. His feelings had dampened over the years, but he occasionally had fantasies of bending her over her desk…He was getting ahead of himself again.

"You look phenomenal, 'Mione!" Blaise exclaimed.

Hermione reached up and pinched his cheek.

"Blaise, you shameless flirt. Why do I feel like the go-between girl for you and a certain svelte ginger?"

She watched him knowingly.

"I will love you forever. "

"You should love me forever anyway. We have completely renovated your business model together, old chap," she chided.

"I am forever in your debt." He kissed her hand. "But seriously, 'Mione, set us up. I want to make her writhe with flames as vibrant as her hair."

He looked after the flawless creature longingly.

"Which is exactly why our seats have been switched."

"Oh. My. Merlin! Hermione Granger, I adore you!" He kissed both her cheeks excitedly before disappearing.

She watched after him before linking arms with Drac, as he escorted her to their seats. As they sat down, his hand fell to the small of her back, bracing her to sit down.

A wispy, silver tabby cat bounded above all of their heads, signalling the beginning if the ball. Former students, current students, and ex Order members watched as the stately, elderly woman stood at the podium. McGonagall looked so frail that she might tip over if you blew on her, yet still so regal.

"Welcome one and all to the twentieth anniversary ball for the Battle of Hogwarts. It fills my heart with joy to see so many familiar faces here to celebrate the day the darkness lifted from our world. It was all thanks to the combined efforts of many students, staff, and family members who defended our castle so bravely. Before we begin with jubilation, I'd ask for a moment of silence for all those lost on that fateful day."

Silence fell as her hands rose. Well, sort of.

"Who'd have thought, Granger? You and I, sitting together at the ball to celebrate the end of the War. What a turn of events."

Hermione tried hard to ignore him.

"Have you not matured at all?" she hissed at him.

A throat clearing caught their attention. They looked up and saw Headmistress McGonagall staring directly at them.

"Now, I ask you to join me in welcoming Auror Harry Potter."

Applause rang out as Harry walked up to the podium. He was waving awkwardly in true Harry fashion.

"I divorced Ron," she confessed quietly.

Draco didn't even register her voice at first until he turned to look at her and found her staring back at him.

"You what?"

"The final paperwork arrived on my desk this morning. I'm a free woman," she muttered as if it was the most casual admission in the world.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you. I'm so glad it's finally over." Her hand reached over and squeezed his knee.

He noticed the color of her nails matched her dress. He also noticed that she hadn't moved her hand. Potter was on stage rambling about how far the wizarding world had come in twenty years, blah, blah, blah. What interested Draco, however, was that Hermione still hadn't moved her hand. She kept squeezing him, until he finally looked up at her, sitting on the edge of her seat, raptly paying attention to her best friend speak. Draco decided he should probably listen.

"Anyway, let's all have a great time catching up. If you'd all stand, Headmistress McGonagall will vanish your chairs to make room for the dance floor. Thank you."

Hermione stood, and Draco followed. She eyed him teasingly. Her hands fell to the knot of his tie.

"I really have whipped you into shape over the years, haven't I, Malfoy?" She licked her top lip as she teased him.

"Who says you're the one who did it?"

"Draco, we have been working together for fifteen years. And if you're none the wiser to how I've changed you, observe. Would the Draco I grew up with have let me touch him?"

"No, but…"

" _But_ you are so comfortable with me adjusting your tie that you are allowing me to do so, in public, while staring at my lips. Merlin, Malfoy, you really are obvious."

"Obvious?"

"Obviously infatuated with me. We both know you want to kiss me." She smirked up at him.

"What? No I don't." He hated how hesitant his voice sounded.

"Okay. I have a proposition for you then. Dance with me, and if you aren't trying to snog me by the end of it, I'll believe you."

"I'm not going to want to snog you, just so you know."

"Then you have nothing to worry about. Come on, let's dance."

She tugged on his lapels and dragged him to the floor as a Weird Sisters song played. They bounced around, and her hips occasionally brushed against his.

He was doing a stellar job of hiding his arousal, Hermione noticed. But then, the fast song ended and a ballad began to play. She pulled Draco close and twined her arms around his neck. Draco's hands found their way to her hips, clutching tightly. Thoughts of gripping them while she straddled him flooded his mind. When he looked down at her again, she was smiling.

"What?"

Color rose to her cheeks as she hid her face in his chest.

"Nothing. It's nothing."

His left hand dragged up the side of her body before grasping her chin and forcing her face upward.

"It's not _nothing_. Tell me." His gaze was stern, but she could sense softness behind it.

"I have to admit, Draco, I asked you to dance with me to make Ron jealous."

Draco couldn't hide his smile. He had made her happy.

"Well then, we had better make a better show of it, hadn't we?"

She looked up at him in shock, but a smile graced her features a moment later as he tightened his hold on her. Spinning her around, he brought his hands back to her hips and pulled her closer to him. He bent his head and let his lips brush against her neck quickly.

"You know, kisses on the neck count too, Malfoy. You just lost."

His lips brushed her neck again and travelled up to her ear. She shivered with want.

"I don't give a damn. I have wanted you our whole lives," he whispered.

His hands slid down to her bum and squeezed gently. Her panties dampened slightly at the sensation of being touched.

"Then kiss me," she challenged him, biting her lip. She was eager to feel more.

"If I kiss you in front of everyone, it would cause an uproar. Let's go somewhere more private." he whispered, his eyes connecting with Ron's across the room.

The redhead was seething. Draco understood why. Ron had never been comfortable with his and Hermione's friendship.

Draco placed an open mouthed kiss to the column of her neck.

"Just one kiss out here. Then many more in private," she tried to persuade him.

His throaty chuckle answered her.

"If I kiss you out in the open, I'll have to resist the urge to ravish you."

She smiled at him impishly.

"Promises, promises."

He pulled her as close to him as she could get, took his hands from her hips, and brought them to rest on her chin. Tipping her face upward, his lips met hers in a simmering hot kiss. It threatened to start her ablaze. He was ferociously persistent, his tongue probing her lips for access. Granting it, she pulled away and licked at his closed lips playfully. He descended on her again, eager to taste her cinnamon-flavoured lips.

"Now, let's get out of here."

He took her hand and pulled her from the dance floor.

Staircase after staircase they climbed, leaving behind stunned partygoers. Finally, they reached a deserted classroom. Draco led her into it, using his wand to close, lock, and barricade the door. Dust rose from every flat surface as she sat on the desk. Draco was on her within seconds. He pushed her knees apart and filled the empty space. His lips devoured hers, and his hands roamed her curves.

With a strong pull, he launched her off the desk and began pushing her dress up her body. Their eyes met as she practically purred. He reached for her knickers and pulled them down her shapely legs. Leaning in further, he pressed himself against her intimately, causing her to bite her bottom lip. He kissed her again, massaging his lips against hers. Pulling off his blazer, she unbuttoned his vest and pushed it down his shoulders.

Draco fumbled for his wand and used it to vanish her dress, leaving her in a see through, lacy, cherry-red bra. His lips travelled down her neck, leaving open mouthed kisses on the way down to the swells of her breasts. He peppered them with kisses before tearing the fabric from her body. His hands meandered up her body and cupped her breasts firmly, earning a gasp of arousal. The noises she made drove him wild. They were the noises he had wanted to hear ever since their fourth year.

Red nails met black material as she began to unfasten his trousers. He was trying to be patient, but he was excited about his fantasy becoming reality. She had worked the offending garments to his ankles in no time. Giving his member a firm stroke, she had his attention before he had fully processed what was happening.

He grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the desk. Their lips met as he positioned his tip against her. It teased her, arousal bubbling up inside her until she was straining for friction. His laughter in her ear caused gooseflesh to pebble across her body. Finally pushing into her, he nearly came. She felt so soft around him; it toyed with his senses.

"You feel so bloody good," he whispered, kissing her passionately.

His hands fell to her hips and lifted her from the desk, sinking her onto him _hard_.

"That good, eh?" Her voice was breathy and low.

"So good. Oh shit, 'Mione."

He could feel himself grow closer to the brink as she began to work her hips against him.

"I cannot believe this is finally happening," she panted.

Draco latched onto her neck and nibbled over her pulse point.

"Neither can I," he panted as he thrusted up into her.

Her walls started to clench and tighten around him. If she didn't stop, he was going to reach his end before her, and he couldn't have that. Much to her disappointment, he let her down. She opted to sit on the desk again, legs cast wide.

Draco knelt before her now, breathing in the scent that was so uniquely her. His tongue darted out to lap at her bundle of nerves. She gasped as her hips inadvertently jumped into his mouth, burying his face in her sex.

Surrounding himself in her apex, he had found his heaven. He wanted to stay here forever. Everything about her was lovely. He let his tongue slip along her slit, gathering her arousal on his tongue and lips.

"I should've converted sooner. You snakes sure know what you're doing with your tongues!" she cried, resisting the urge to clamp her thighs down on his ears.

"It's all in the fork, love," he joked, coming up for air.

Hermione stifled a laugh at the absurdity of his joke. Before she could muster up a comeback, he was diving back in for a feast. It didn't take long before she was squirming and tensing. When she was done, he looked up at her triumphantly.

"Now, to finish the job," he announced, guiding his rock-solid cock into her dripping channel.

She cried out as an aftershock of her orgasm rippled through her. Draco wanted to be gentle, really he did, but he was beginning to ache from his pent up release. His balls slapped against her as he pounded away, desperate to empty himself inside her.

She began counteracting his thrusts, which inched him over the edge. His hips lost their vigor, thrusts growing shallower. Draco unleashed his seed with such strength that he was sure it would seep out of her.

Exhausted, he collapsed on top of her. After a few minutes reprieve, Hermione pushed him off of her gently.

"We should really get back downstairs," she reasoned.

A growl of disapproval answered her.

"Can't I just stay here?" he asked.

Hermione chuckled and shook her head.

"No, but you could always come back down to the ball with me and follow me home."

Draco hummed his indecision.

"I suppose." He absently kneaded her breast before he stood back up.

They both redressed and meandered their way back down to the Great Hall, stopping every few floors to snog for a few minutes.

When they entered, the party was in full swing. They joined into a group dance to another Weird Sisters song that echoed off the castle walls. Hermione chanced a glance at her co worker and everything felt right, as if they should've been together all this time.


	3. Chapter 3

~6 Months Later~

The office was nearly deserted except for the two old friends. They sat at opposite ends of the oval table in the employee cafe. Each man had a steaming cuppa. Blaise was watching his employees rush past the doorway.

"So," he began.

Draco's eyes flitted anxiously from the doorway to his boss and best mate.

"So what?"

"You know bloody well what, Draco; the ball. You still have yet to say what happened."

Draco swallowed hard. The co-workers had discussed this. They wanted to keep things as discreet as possible, but this was their boss.

"Blaise, you know a gentleman never kisses and tells."

"So? What's that got to do with you?"

Draco flipped the dark-skinned man a colorful gesture, to which the other man chuckled.

"Fine. Hermione and I's co-worker-ship, if you will, changed that night."

"And?"

"We shagged, Blaise. We haven't stopped since that night. Except for now, obviously. Work gets in the way of things."

"Well, lucky for you I don't hire or fire based off interpersonal relations between my employees. All I ask is make sure the door is locked before you go to town. The last thing anyone wants to see is Draco Malfoy naked. They'd be blinded by your pale arsehole."

Both men chuckled as Draco tried to disappear into his cup. As the laughter died down, a familiar curly-haired head passed by the door.

"All I can say about that anniversary ball is that it was the ball that changed everything." He watched as her head disappeared.

"Excellent. Well, I wish you both well."

"Thank you so much, Boss. I have some _paperwork_ to finish. Do you mind if we reconvene later?"

"Oh we had better reconvene later, with _explicit_ detail. Aye? You hear me, Malfoy?"

But Draco was already out the door and heading toward his office. He reached it effortlessly and when he did, she was waiting, positioned with her legs open on his desk. Rushing to her, he enveloped her in a kiss that would've shamed a nun.

Yes, the Twenty Years Later Anniversary Ball had indeed been the ball that changed everything. He had finally caught the woman of his dreams. He had been the Slytherin Seeker in school for a reason, after all.


End file.
